Exponentially rapid progress has been made in the field of DNA sequencing in recent years. Methods such as pyrosequencing, ion semiconductor sequencing and polony sequencing aim to reduce costs to a point where sequencing a complete genome becomes routine. This is expected to transform fields as diverse as medicine, renewable energy, biosecurity and agriculture to name a few. However, techniques for isolating DNA suitable for sequencing have not kept pace and there is a threat that this will become a limitation.